


Offer me something i cannot find in myself

by procoffeinating



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Opposite' illustration for Merlin&Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer me something i cannot find in myself

(i know this summary is terrible, and i am ashamed, okay. but please, if you have any idea for summary of random unexplainable arts, let me know)

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
